lunaria_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
LS Wiki:Policy
Note: Policy pages are also listed in Category:Policies. Formal policies of the Lunaria Story Wiki are rules, enforced by administrators, which dictate how various parts of the site work. In addition to descriptions of and links to all local policies, this page also describes a few important Wikia policies which users should be aware of. Policies can be created and proposed by anyone; however, they will not be put into effect unless they reflect consensus of the community. *Follow the instructions at the bottom of this page in order to propose a new policy. *Most policies should have a /summary subpage that can be transcluded. Policies Editing Policy The editing policy applies to all editing across the entire wiki, and encompasses mostly basic wiki editing concepts. However, there's a few fine points, so both newcomers and seasoned editors should review this policy. Summary: Blog Policy The blog policy governs the proper usage of on the Lunaria Story Wiki. Summary: Image Policy The image policy governs the usage of all images/pictures used on the Lunaria Story Wiki. Summary: Video Policy The video policy applies to all videos used on the Lunaria Story Wiki. Summary: Admin and Bureaucrat Policy The admin and bureaucrat policy lists the qualities and responsibilities required of administrators and bureaucrats on the Lunaria Story Wiki. It also describes the manner in which new leadership is chosen. Summary: Blocking Policy The blocking policy describes the manner in which administrators block users who are harming or disrupting the community, repeatedly fail to follow policies, or do not heed official warnings issued by an administrator. Summary: Rollback Policy The rollback policy gives general info about the rollback tool on this wiki in addition to outlining what the tool can be used on. Summary: Guidelines Unlike policies, guidelines are not necessarily strictly enforced. Nevertheless, they describe a set of generally agreed upon best practices which it is highly recommended that users follow. Guidelines can be proposed in the same way that policies are. Chat Guidelines The chat guidelines outline general rules which everyone who uses on this wiki should be aware of. Summary: Forum Guidelines The forum guidelines describe standards of conduct for users who post in the . Summary: Manual of Style The manual of style covers how articles should be written and formatted in addition to capitalization and linking guidelines. As this policy goes over a large number of specifics and nuances on several different topics, no summary is provided. Wikia policies Some policies affect all Wikia wikis, the Lunaria Story Wiki included. The full list can be found here, but some of the most important ones are: *Terms of Use (Summary: You must be 13 years or older to have an account. The service is free, Wikia is not liable for anything. Don't harass or threaten other people. Don't upload malicious or obscene content. Any content you place on a Wikia wiki is licensed CC-BY-SA. Obey copyright law. For a more human-readable version of these terms, see Wikia Community Guidelines.) *Privacy Policy (Summary: Any information you optionally choose to reveal to Wikia might be shared with 3rd party advertisers. Also, Wikia may send cookies to your web browser.) *Licensing (Summary: Wikia content is licensed under CC-BY-SA by default, which means that content can be redistributed with attribution. Other licenses should be assumed not to apply unless specified.) *What Wikia is not (Summary: Wikia is not part of the WikiMedia project, nor is it Wikipedia, nor is it a place to advertise other websites.) Proposing policy changes New policies can be proposed using the Proposed Policy template; proposed updates to existing policies can be made using the Proposed Update template. In either case, discussion will take place at LS Wiki talk:Policy over the course of at least a week or until a reasonable consensus is reached. Proposing new policies In order to propose a completely new policy, all that needs to be done is creating a page in the "LS Wiki:" namespace with the proposed text of the new policy. The Proposed Policy template should be placed at the top of the page. Newly proposed policies are not to be enforced in any way until/unless they are officially implemented! Proposing changes to existing policies In order to propose changes to an existing policy, it is first necessary to retrieve the from its history. Then, the user proposing an update to the page should make whatever changes they see fit. Finally, the Proposed Update template should be placed immediately below the template at the top of the page, with the } parameter set to the number retrieved in the first part of this section. Until consensus is reached, the policy as it existed in the last accepted version of the page will remain in effect! Failed proposals Policies which community consensus is against should be marked as failed proposals. This is done by adding |failed=yes to the Proposed Policy template on the failed policy. The full code should appear as follows: For policy updates which community consensus is against, the changes made when the update was proposed should just be reverted. No other changes are necessary. *